Epic Win
by Jack ACE Sawyer
Summary: Multiple gaming characters come together for one big battle.


John sat on the edge of the large, deep, cut inside the Earth. He stood there, looking inside the huge chasm and let out a sign of relief.

"What's the matter demon?" The Arbiter said in a playful tone as he walked up next to the tired Spartan.

"Nothing is wrong Arbiter. It's finally over." John said.

"Yes it is. Now what? Do you think humans, elites, grunts and hunters could co-exist?" he said.

"Of course they will. That's not what's on my mind thought. Something is wrong. I feel as if we're in for one hell of a fight." John said.

"I've felt the same. I think it's just because we've known nothing but fighting our whole lives. Now that our biggest battle is over… we almost want something to happen." The Arbiter said.

As he said that, a large explosion, which shook the ground and made both warriors lose their footing and fall to the ground, was heard nearby. Both suddenly began to slide across the rocky ground and both struggled to find something to grab or hold on to. They noticed they were being sucked into a man sized hole. It looked half liquid half air and it got stronger the closer they got to it. It was futile to try and fight it, they were pulled through and after several seconds of complete blackness and silence their feet meet dirt and heard sounds of battle all around them.

The dirt felt like home to both The Arbiter and John. That meant one thing… they were in for one helluva fight.

Through the hazy smoke, John saw several figures run towards him. He recognized them soon as his old Spartans. Kelly, Linda and Kurt were running straight for John and The Arbiter and before he could do anything he noticed the three Spartans raise their weapons towards The Arbiter. John stepped in front of him, hands raised and clicked the comm. "He's a friendly, lower your weapons."

No hesitation could be seen at their old CO's unusual order as the Spartans continued firing pop shots behind them. As they passed by, both John and The Arbiter joined the run and they soon found a downed Longsword with its weapons cargo spilled. The Spartans and The Arbiter instinctively began gathering weapons and ammo.

John grabbed an AR, The Arbiter took a Battle Rifle and checked to see if his sword was still present and deactivated by his side, Kelly grabbed two combat knifes and two M6D Pistols, Linda simply added more sniper rifle ammo to her pack while Kurt slung a rocket launcher on his back and grabbed a shotgun for close quarters.

"What is going on?" John asked.

"I don't know." Kelly started "Several of us were inside this… well never mind that. We got transported here through this warp thing. Anyway, we've been fighting ever since. All I heard was something about Ghosts, Rainbow Six and I heard the names Marcus, Cole, Baird and Dom. We've been fighting them since we got here. I don't know why they even attacked." Kelly said "And oh yeah" she continued "Kurt… ummm well we don't know how he got here because…"

"I'm dead." Kurt said with a laugh. "Isn't it great?" he finished while he pumped a shell inside the shotgun chamber.

"But where are we? Why are they attacking? Why…" John was cut off. The Spartans and The Arbiter looked up in the sky and saw something break through the clouds.

"Damnit! Not again!" Kurt said.

Everybody ran from cover as The Hammer of Dawn laser slammed down on the downed Longsword and blew it to pieces. Debris and smoke littered the area.

The five warriors found a rocky area and noticed their enemies. Some had bulky armor and some had light military clothing with weapons our warriors have never seen before. They were all firing towards the Spartan and Arbiters' position but soon had to take cover for they soon began to take fire.

John took command of his Spartans and they began defending their position. He highlighted a rocky area to the far right of their cover.

"Kelly, run to the marked spot on your HUD. It should provide you with enough cover so you can distract long enough for Linda to snipe." John mouthed over the comm.

She replied with a slight nod and immediately began running for the marked area on her HUD. Mid-sprint she noticed a small red ball in the distance. She paid no mind to it until she got closed and it opened up into a relatively large figure in red armor. Its shoulders were broad, the helmet was rounded and slick and the figure hefted a large cannon on its right hand which he raised up and began rapid firing small blue orbs at her. She jumped as the dirt behind her exploded.

She raised her pistols up and began firing at him and suddenly… she realized the figure moved like she did. She didn't know anyone else could move that gracefully. They both were locked in a blurry fest of pop shots and aerial jumps, barely missing each other with each knee, punch and kick they attempted to throw at the other. They were caught in a flurry of missed punches and kicks and random pop shots from hand cannons and pistols.

Meanwhile, Linda noticed a figure in the distance, sniper rifle aimed straight at her.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled.

She viewed her sniper scope only for several seconds. She made note of the sleek, black figure with a mask sporting a set of goggles with three green eyes and of a bald, black suited man. Both had sniper rifles trained for their position.

"I'll give you a hand." Someone said.

The confusion was suddenly broken by the turning over of a box that nobody seemed to have paid attention to. A man stood up from beneath the box and Linda took notice of the high powered sniper on the man's back and smiled on the inside.

"I'll take the one on the left; you get the one on the right." He said. "I've noticed them take position several moments ago and I arranged for a distraction.

A blue streak could be seen in the distance and Snake whispered to Linda "Almost".

The little streak of blue cut right behind the two snipers and Snake jumped from hiding, went prone and fired towards the bald man while Linda put a bullet into the three eye Cyclops.

"What was that?" Linda asked.

"We call him Sonic." Snake said with a smile.

The sound of swords clinking could be heard not far off. Suddenly Snake saw a familiar face. Raiden was a hazy blurr. He was locked into a vicious sword fight with another ninja. His hair was as white as Raiden's but was shorter, slightly spiked and had a black cloth across his nose and mouth. Their katanas were virtually invisible as they clinked and clanked across the battlefield. They made a few attempts of vicious kicks to each of their throats but missed. They acrobatically jumped around and on top of the rocks clicking and clanking with vicious speed and accuracy but neither could find an opening. They decided to keep their fight on the move and soon their speedy attacks disappeared in the dusty battlefield.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked as the two warriors continued their battle elsewhere.

"That would be Raiden and uhhh… ummm… I don't know." Snake replied.

"This is all very… odd." The Arbiter said.

After he said that, a flying, flaming, screaming white head came soaring for The Arbiter. He raised his rifle and shot it several times, exploding it mid-air. Behind it he noticed a mixture of flood and… something else. They didn't look like flood but were just as aggressive. They were bigger. The mob was almost a hundred large.

From behind our warriors another man came right next to them, seemingly out of nowhere, and didn't say a word. Kurt made a note of the Corporal ranks on the Marine's collar. He raised a fairly large weapon that sported the title _BFG 9000_ on the side. The man pulled the trigger and fired off a large green projectile towards the incoming mob. There was a large explosion accompanied by a bright flash and when the dust settled… all that was left was a smoldering crater and rotting body parts.

"I gotta get me one of those…" Kurt said out loud, breaking the silence.

The humorous moment was broken by a large, creature/man in a diver suit with a ridiculously large drill on his right hand. He activated it and pierced the Corporal straight through the chest and slung him off to the side. Kurt took note of the seven other divers and eight little girls. He picked up the BFG and fired at a cluster. The little girls weren't harmed but five of their body guards were annihilated by the blast. Kurt noticed a man with a glowing left hand and an old fashioned revolver go to each little girl and literally tear them apart while they screamed. He pulled the rocket launcher off his back, aimed at the man and fired two shots. The man stood up, put his left hand up and stopped the rockets mid-air and redirected them right back at Kurt.

Linda steadied her rifle and popped off two quick shots, destroying the rockets mid-air.

The Arbiter sprinted for the man, activated his sword and shoved it into his neck, killing him instantly. He was then attacked by the three remaining divers. He ducked a swinging drill and stuck two plasma grenades onto the faceplate of one of them, jumped over another and kicked him into the one trying to pry the grenades off his face. The grenades detonated and two screams could be heard. One more left. The Arbiter lunged for him with an upward slash and sliced the diver in two. The plasma sword melted metal and flesh alike.

The Arbiter reared back and let out a vicious battle cry as blood sprayed, decorating his ceremonial armor. Brutes then began rushing from a newly formed warp hole. At last, an enemy the Spartans and The Arbiter are used to. The Spartans began firing while The Arbiter held his stance, sword at the ready.

The brutes looked vicious, blood thirsty and two of them proudly shook their gravity hammers as they instructed their dozens of brutes to attack. They started their charge but were quickly halted by a barrage of missiles and machine gun fire that annihilated every last brute.

The ground began to shake Jurassic Park Style. The thump thumps were a warning that something huge is about to make its presence known. A large machine started to be visible in the dusty distance.

Snake lowered his rifle wide eyed and whispered "Metal Gear".

"What?" Kurt said.

"Ummm… it's a large, metal machine that can take a lot of damage and dish it out a lot worse." Snake replied.

"Kinda like a Scarab?" The Arbiter said.

"What's a Scarab?" Snake said.

"That." The Arbiter said while pointing behind them.

Sure enough, as they turned they saw a Scarab begin charging up its main cannon and fired at the Metal Gear, striking it, and doing a considerable amount of damage to its port side.

"Need some help Chief?" a voice was heard over the comm.

"Johnson?" John asked.

"In the Flesh Chief. I don't know how I got here but as long as I can blow something up, I'm right at home." Johnson said with a chuckle.

The scarab fired off another blast and then followed up with a barrage of fire from its auto plasma cannon. The Metal Gear crumpled to the ground and exploded several moments later.

"Johnson, concentrate your fire on these coordinates." John said as he uploaded the target data for their initial enemy.

"Understood Chief." Johnson said as he began charging another blast. He turned the Scarab head towards the group that first engaged the Spartans and The Arbiter. They and their cover exploded in a fiery green blast followed up by a thirty second barrage from the automatic cannon. Silence could be heard after the firing stopped.

John noticed a floating piece of cloth make its way down towards him. He reached up and snatched it. It was an arm patch attached to a small piece of cloth. The patch was half burned and John could only make out the words "Ghost Rec" and nothing else. He tossed it off to the side and was about to speak.

"Well now… is that… over?" Linda said.

"I hope not, that was kind of fun." Kurt said.

John turned to him and was able to express a very obvious "WTF" through the visor.

"What?" Kurt said. "Being dead sucks. Oh yeah, Keyes says hi." Kurt said plainly.

"Hi Snake." Raiden said while he calmly walked towards the group. He proudly carried two extremely well crafted Ninja swords, one belonging to a brand new owner and the other stained by the blood of its previous. He swung them around proudly.

"That was fun. Hadn't had that kind of a challenge in years. I wonder where he learned to…" his proud speech was cut short by a blade through his back and out of his chest. It was a, thick, short, largely serrated sword attached to a chain that ran for several meters to and around an arm, attached to the flesh of a tall, heavy built pale white man with a red tattoo on his face and chest.

"Hahaha!! These are real swords weakling!" The man said as he tugged on the chain and the blade retreated to its owner. He began walking towards the group when another man jumped at Kratos. He dual wielded a small, glowing knife and a large sword with a dragon handle.

"DIE SPARTAN!!!" The man said as he charged for Kratos.

"You! I know you! I've fought your army! You're that Persian Prince!" Kratos screamed as he jumped in the air and made a downward stab with both swords towards The Prince. He jumped as well and twisted mid-air, missing Kratos' attack allowing him to slam into the ground with a thunderous shake, knocking down our futuristic Spartans to their knees.

Kratos' weapons were fast but The Prince dodged every attack, sometimes jumping off the blade mid-air. The Prince attempted several times to close the range so he can attack but the blades kept him at bay.

Gunshots halted the battle and a tall, white haired man in a red coat with a slice of pizza in his left hand and a smoking pistol in the other stood close to the two combatants and smiled with a mouth full of cheesy goodness.

"The name is Dante." He said. "I don't know how I got here but I'm not the one to try and stay out of a fight. Now who should I fight? Let's see. A large, brute-like creature with chains etched into his hands or a seemingly honorable warrior in royal clothing? I'll take the brute; you seem as if you killed a few people you shouldn't have." He dropped his pistol and the slice of pizza and pulled out a large, wide blade and wielded it with extreme ease. "You ready to die?" he said to Kratos.

"Are you?" Kratos replied.

"Are all of you ready to die?" a deep voice came out of nowhere. It was followed by a long, drawn out, sadistic laugh of pure evil. A man could be seen floating above our trio. He branded a large sword in his right hand and a faint glow could be seen on the top of his hand. It was three yellow triangles attached together to create a larger triangle with a hole in the middle. Only one of the golden triangles glowed, the others remained dim.

"All of your power pales in comparison." Ganondorf said as he floated down to the ground.

The four swordsmen stared each other down then they locked themselves in a four way sword battle like none other. Dante, being the fastest, was able to able to concentrate his attacks between Kratos and Ganondorf while The Prince mainly attacked Kratos. Ganondorf was going after all three.

While watching this battle The Arbiter looked down at his plasma sword then at the swords wielded by the four warriors locked in the deadly battle in front of him. He tossed the sword off to the side with an "I give up" gesture.

While the battle took place another figure slowly walked towards the action. It was a young, handsome looking man with white hair. His hair hung down past his shoulders. He had a sword. He had a sword with a blade longer than any sword ever seen before. The handle was abnormally large as well. He looked calm, almost insane. He simply walked in the mist of our combatants. They stopped at his presence. The confusion seen on their faces made this man smile. He smiled a crazy smile; a smile of evil. He raised his sword and opened his eyes. It seemed as if this man disappeared and reappeared but it couldn't have happened. It was too quick. Dante could be seen in a fighting stance, a look of horror on his face and Linda noticed his sword had a chip.

"No way!" she said.

As she said that, Ganondorf, Kratos and The Prince all fell to the ground; blood was spewing from their chests.

"Such speed…" Dante whispered to himself as this man was face to face with him now, sword almost appearing inside, and through, Dante.

The man pulled it out slowly and didn't even blink as Dante fell to the ground.

"SEPHIROTH!!!!" a figure yelled as it came streaking for our long haired demon. He too wielded an abnormal looking sword but his was shorter but exponentially thicker with a shorter handle. He moved as fast as Sephiroth but with more intensity.

"Cloud." Sephiroth said with a smile as they continued fighting. They were nearly invisible to our initial warriors. They just stood watching the speed, in awe at such capabilities.

Cloud and Sephiroth took a quick break in their fighting and stood on the ground, measuring each other up again.

Their stare down was interrupted though. Two short, slightly chubby, men locked in the heat of battle made their way onto the battle field. One wore red overalls and a red cap with a white M and the other wore green overalls with a green cap and a white L. The one in green was slightly taller but they both moved extremely quickly for their build. Random fireballs were fired by both men during their brawl.

"HOW COULD YOU!! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!!! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED HER!!!" The one in red yelled as they were fighting.

"I TOLD YOU MARIO, I WAS DRUNK! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING ANYTHING WITH HER! IF ANYTHING HAPPENED IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S A DAMN SKANK!!!" The one in green replied in yell as well.

Their battle continued while a pink bubble-like creature began fighting along side Mario and out of nowhere, a small, green dinosaur with a red saddle began fighting along side Luigi.

"Yoshi!!! How could you betray me too?" Mario said almost crying.

"Greens stick together." The dinosaur said.

"FINE!!! Kirby, let's kick their asses!!" Mario said.

Their battle continued but it was interrupted by several blue ghost-like figures running past them. They were being chased by a yellow sphere that opened and closed making a noise that can only be described as "waka waka". The four combatants and the ghosts were chased by this sphere and soon the "waka waka" sound died off in the distance.

"This is all like a really messed up acid trip." Kurt said, breaking the silence.

Cloud and Link shook their heads and almost continued their battle when a large moon with a strange looking face appeared in the sky, blocking out the sun. It had a large nose and a crazy looking smile. It inched slower towards the ground.

"FINALLY!!!" a female voice could be heard. Then a tall, extremely sexy woman with large breasts, tight fit black and white clothing, short red hair and two blades attached to her arms stepped out from under a rock.

"So… someone else that likes the shadow." A man that hid underneath another set of rocks stepped out. He wore a long, black coat, had long black hair and carried two nickel plated pistols with engravings.

"I remember hearing about someone like you. A hitman… well… hitwoman like you. Dressed slutty and liked to use blades. She killed my best friend when I was 19. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" the man said in an almost Italian accent.

"Hmmmm I think I remember you. I was asked to leave you alone by a man named Paulie. Let's see… your name is Jackie. I'm Rayne." She said.

"Well Rayne. As gorgeous as you are… I'm still about to stick my hand down your throat and pull a rabbit out of your ass." Jackie said in a cocky tone of voice.

"You're a mere walking piece of flesh. You can't even touch me." Rayne said chuckling.

"Yeah… you're right. I'm only human. But they're not." Jackie said. Suddenly two snakelike creatures slid from his back and came to a wiggling rest on either side of Jackie. Several whip-like tentacles could be seen escaping from Jackie's back and his eyes began to glow a dark, vicious yellow.

Rayne lunged for Jackie but was soon grabbed by the throat. The tentacle wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze. She stabbed the tentacle with her blade and it let go. The two snakes began lunging for her while Jackie squeezed off Pistol rounds. She dodged them with ease while she closed in, blade ready for a stab. She reared back and made a stabbing motion but the pitch black tentacles moved in front of Jackie, protecting him.

Before the blade finished its stab the moon covering the sun exploded. Jackie's protection disappeared and was stabbed straight through the heart. The sun caught hold of Rayne and she began screaming in pain while attempting to find cover but fell to the ground in a pile of ashes before she could.

Sephiroth, Cloud, The Arbiter, Linda and John all turned to Kurt. There he stood, rocket launcher on his shoulder, barrel smoking.

"What? It was dark, I wanted to see better." He said.

Cloud and Sephiroth stared back at each other and continued their duel.

Meanwhile, a young child made his way in the midst of our audience. He wore a green tunic with a wooden shield and sword on his back. He looked up at these two fighting and didn't blink. In his right hand was a mask. It was purple and white and seemed to be an almost adult version of the child.

He slowly slid it on his face and reared back, face to the sky, in pain. His appearance began morphing and changing violently. His sword changed into an interlaced blade, almost forming a triangle. The rest of his body grew. It grew in age as well as size. His face was tattooed and his eyes were white. He reached back, grabbed his sword and jumped into the battle. He fought along side Cloud, concentrating his attacks on Sephiroth.

A look of struggle could be seen on Sephiroths face. The combined attacks of Cloud and this equally god-like creature actually gave Sephiroth a challenge. Was it too much? He noticed himself having great difficulty managing the two warriors. This other one even fired beams of energy from his unusual sword. He had a difficult time dodging them as well as Clouds idiotically fast sword slices.

Sephiroth brought his sword back and made a giant sideways slash, knocking both Cloud and this other warrior to the ground. He floated up to the sky and a menacing look plastered his face. He looked as if his mental capabilities snapped in half. A sick, psychotic smile appeared across his face as his hand reached up to the sky, palm open and then a wave of energy knocked every living person on the ground to their knees.

"If I can't win, nobody will!!!" he screamed.

"Oh no." Cloud said with his mouth open. He looked at the silent warrior next to him and continued "He's summoning a meteor. It'll kill everything… everyone. It's unstoppable." He finished.

The white eyed swordsman looked up at the sky then back down at the ground. He grabbed his face and ripped the mask off. Suddenly he became the same young, proud child from earlier. He stuffed the mask in his pocket and pulled out an Ocarina. Slowly he placed it to his lips and began playing a tune. Time itself reversed and Cloud was pulled back to the moment before Sephiroth started his summon.

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Cloud said. "He'll just summon it over and over and over. We'll be stuck in an idiotic loop of flute playing and meteor summoning forever." He finished.

"There's gotta be a way to kill that damned guy forever." Cloud whispered to himself.

"OMFG!!!" Cloud said suddenly. "Why the hell didn't I think of this before?" he finished.

Cloud stood up and yelled at Sephiroth as loud as his lungs would allow him. "YOUR MOTHER HATES YOU!!!!! SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU!!!! SHE DOESN'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO YOU SEPHY BOY!!!"

Sephiroth looked down and screamed in anger.

"Mother!!! Is this what I have to do to get your attention?" Sephiroth yelled. He stopped his summon and placed the blade on his wrist and sliced it deeply. The blood quickly dripped down his hand. He slowly floated back to the ground and collapsed, dead, on the ground.

"Damn emo kid." Cloud whispered.

"Oh screw it; I'm getting out of here. I'm gonna lose my mind if I stay here any longer." Kurt said to everyone within earshot.

He dropped his shotgun and rocket launcher and began walking away talking to himself. The group followed.

"First, here I am. I'm supposed to be dead but I'm not dead. Why the hell am I not dead? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. Me being dead aside, we got some random damn dudes firing lasers from out of space at us for no reason whatsoever!! Then we've got John here telling us not to fire at a Covenant Elite. We've got ninjas fighting each other, guys popping out from under boxes. And the three green eyed sniper and his bald accountant with high powered sniper rifles was a nice touch. Then we've got old fashioned divers with drill bits on their hands and little girls that are getting ripped up by some moron with a revolver that can MOVE ROCKETS WITH HIS MIND!!! Then there's the Marine Corporal with a _BFG 9000…" _Kurt paused "That was kinda cool actually. Oh yeah flood and damned hell spawned demons, that part was cool too. Johnson comes out of nowhere in a Scarab and fights a giant damned Mech. Then we have a shirtless steroid popping bald dude with swords attached to his hands fight a monkey doing back flips through the air and a cocky dude with a long sword eating a pizza and then a floating guy that has glowing thingies on his hand. Then there's the white haired hippie emo guy fight this spiked yellow haired dude with skinny ass arms carrying a sword large enough to make Fred struggle under the weight. Well the hell is Fred anyway? Oh it doesn't matter. We've got fat plumbers fighting and getting chased by a large ball going _WAKA _WAKA. Oh yeah, we've also got a vampire fighting a guy with snakes made of darkness and get killed when I blow up a giant moon with a face on it. After that, we've got a small little kid turn into an adult with a twisted sword fighting the long haired emo kid. Then he turns back in a child and TURNS BACK TIME!!! I've had enough!!! The only plus side to all of this, aside from the BFG, is the fact I got to see Kelly again. Where the hell is she? OH YEAH!!! She was busy fighting a red suited dude that moved like a monkey with a sugar rush after taking speed and smoking crack!!!! She could be dead for all we…" his rant was cut short after passing a large boulder.

There stood Kelly and the red suited man. Without the suit, the man was obviously a woman. Both were naked, on the ground, Kellys legs were wrapped around the other woman's head.

"I can explain." Kelly started.

"Oh dear god… Crazy bitch jumped the fence." Kurt said.


End file.
